The Baby That Could Have Been
by ggobsessed
Summary: What if Lorelai had Max's baby?
1. Telling Rory

Does This Mean I Have to Marry Him?  
  
I own none of these characters, blah blah blah.  
  
It was the middle of August 2001, and Lorelai and Rory Gilmore were on their way home from their road trip. Lorelai had a very sad look on her face. Rory kept looking over at her mother's sad face, wondering what she was thinking. She knows that her mom wishes that she still loved Max Medina, but it wasn't in her heart.  
  
Lorelai felt a little weak on their trip, but she thought that it was just because she was so sad, and not what it really was. She hadn't told anyone yet, she couldn't even tell herself. How could she do this to another one? She couldn't tell Max, because then he would come running back to her. She didn't want that. Lorelai Gilmore was pregnant with Max Medina's baby. She kept thinking to herself that it would be better for the baby if she married him. But she knew that she couldn't find the love in her heart to do that.  
  
Lorelai: Rory, come here please, we need to talk.  
  
Rory: Hold on mom, I'll be there in a second.  
  
Rory: Okay, I'm here, what did I do.  
  
Lorelai: You did nothing. It's me and something about me and Max.  
  
Rory: Oh my God, you're getting back together! I knew it!  
  
Lorelai: No, we're not getting married or back together. Rory, I'm pregnant.  
  
Rory: You're what? With Max's baby?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, with Max's baby. The baby is due the 25th April.  
  
Rory: Mom, I don't know what to say. Have you told Max yet?  
  
Lorelai: No, not yet, I'm going to call him tonight and tell him. Does this mean that I have to marry him?  
  
Rory: If you love him then yes, but if you don't, the best bet for this baby is that you shouldn't. It doesn't need to grow up knowing that its parents only got married for him or her and not for their love of each other. You and dad didn't do that, and I turned out fine. If you love him mom, marry him.  
  
Lorelai: I don't love him. But you have no idea how much I wish I did, for the sake of our baby. 


	2. Telling the Guys and the Ultrasound

Lorelai called Max the next day and told him. He was in complete shock, and demanded that he come and see Lorelai so that they could talk about it. She also told her parents at their Friday night dinner. They were shocked and upset that she wasn't going to marry him, but they were excited that they would be having another grandchild.  
  
Max came over the next Wednesday. They went out and had dinner, and discussed what they should do. They decided that Max would pay for some of the doctor visits and part of the hospital bill. They also decided that Max would be present at the birth. Last but not least, they discussed custody. For the first two months, the baby would stay with Lorelai, and Max would come and visit. But once the baby was old enough, Max would get the baby every other weekend. Lorelai would bring the baby to his house when she and Rory went to the "Friday night dinners". It was all set. They decided that the baby would have Max's last name, but Lorelai got to choose what the names were.  
  
Lorelai knew that she had to tell Luke. So that next Friday, when she and Rory went in for their morning coffee, she would sit at the counter and tell him. She knew that he had to know, it was just the "friendly" thing to do.  
  
She talked in her flirty voice for the first few minutes. Then she finally told him. He looked a little sad, but congratulated her. He had that "Damn, I wish she was carrying my baby" look on his face. Lorelai failed to notice it though.  
  
Lorelai, Rory, and Max went to Lorelai's first ultrasound appointment. Low and behold, there was a surprise waiting for them on the ultrasound machine. The doctor said that he saw two babies, and heard two heartbeats. Wow! That was a shocker. Not only was she carrying one of his babies, she was now carrying two of them. Two little reminders of the relationship that never lasted. It was just something that she was going to have to deal with for right now.  
  
Now she had to tell everyone that she was having twins, two more additions to Stars Hollow. Everyone there was happy for her. 


	3. The Little Guy

Christmastime came in Stars Hollow. It was a beautiful site because you could see sleighs around town, and Lorelai was just glowing. It helped that Max was supporting her through all this. And of course Rory with her very notable devotion to making these twins as healthy as possible. Lorelai was now five months pregnant with her twins. But Lorelai's happiness came to a screeching halt when Rory had to rush her to the hospital on Christmas Eve.  
  
Lorelai: Rory, I just cannot lose these babies now, not now.  
  
Rory: The babies are going to be fine mom. Now I am going to call the Gilmore's and Max. He should be here with you. Even if you don't love him, he'd want to be here with you.  
  
Lorelai: I agree. Go call them. But hurry Rory, I want you to be with me. I can't do this without you as my strong support.  
  
But it was too late. Weighing just13 oz., and measuring 10 ½ inches in length, Carson Richard Gilmore- Medina was stillborn on Christmas Eve night, about 20 minutes after Emily, Richard and Max arrived. Lorelai was very upset. All she wanted was Rory in the room, and no one else, not even Max, little Carson's daddy. The only son Max had was gone.  
  
Rory stayed with her mom all through the night. But they still had one ray of hope. Little Emma or Grant was still thriving, and was going to wait to be born. They had to think of that baby. They all tried to focus on the impending arrival.  
  
As hard as she tried, Lorelai couldn't go on. She never seemed as sad and upset as she had now. She would just sit on the "right, comfy" couch after work and watch talk shows and things like that. Rory couldn't help but be very concerned about her mother and the new baby boy or girl growing in her mother's uterus.  
  
Rory knew of only one person who could cheer her mother up, and it was Luke. Luke can cheer her up she thought. Rory called Luke, and he came over to try and cheer her up. But it didn't work. Lorelai Gilmore was in a severe depression, that even Rory couldn't get her out of. Not even her loving daughter could do it. It made Rory very upset. She would often sit in school and cry all day, just because there was nothing she could do to help her grieving mother. 


	4. Baby Thoughts and The end

The year passed into springtime. Lorelai Gilmore was still in a deep depression. That didn't stop the new little life that Lorelai and Rory Gilmore were about to have in their lives.  
  
On May 2nd, 2002, Emma Victoria Gilmore-Medina was born. She weighed in at 8 lbs. 7 ½ oz. and she measured 22 inches in length. Some how little Emma was able to brighten up her mother's world a lot. No one had seen Lorelai Gilmore smile since Christmas Eve, until this day.  
  
Lorelai: I can't believe it Rory, we have a new baby.  
  
Rory: I know mom! This is so great. She is so beautiful. She looks exactly like you, gorgeous as ever.  
  
(Lorelai, Rory, Max, Emily, and Richard gaze at Emma)  
  
Lorelai: Hello Emma Victoria, I am your mommy. I love you more than you know. You and your big sister are the lights of my life. I also know that you have a hero up in heaven protecting you. Your big brother Carson will always protect you. (Hands Emma to Max)  
  
Rory: Wow. What do you think of your new daughter Max?  
  
Max: She is so beautiful Lorelai. We make a beautiful baby. I just can't believe that I have daddy's little girl. It is what I have always wanted. I have a complete family now. I have my angel baby boy and my gorgeous new daughter. Hello Emma Victoria, I love you so much. I love you more than life it self. (Max hands Emma to Rory)  
  
Rory: I love you so much Emma. You have no idea how much I love you. I will always love and protect you. I love you! You can come and talk to me about anything. I will always be here for you. (Hands Emma to Emily)  
  
Emily: Hello Emma Victoria. I am your grammy. I will always love and protect you. I am so lucky to have such a beautiful namesake. You look just like your mommy. I love you Emma. (Kisses Emma's forehead and then hands her to Richard)  
  
Richard: If I am not crazy, I think that this is the most beautiful baby girl in the world. She is definitely a true Gilmore if she is this beautiful. I love you Emma Victoria. (Hands her back to Lorelai, as Lorelai starts crying at the site of her new daughter.)  
  
Emma came home after two days in the hospital. She fit right in at the Gilmore house. Max came down everyday to see his daughter. He also visited his son's grave everyday. There were massive amounts of flowers on the little guy's grave.  
  
Some how knowing he was in a good place made everything good again. Stars Hollow seemed brighter to Lorelai when she brought Emma Victoria home. Even Miss Patty already had a spot booked for Emma in two years for her dance class. Babette and Morey also named a gnome (sp?) after little Carson. To make things better, Lorelai found out that Sookie and Jackson were engaged and expecting a little guy or girl in November. Things were good again. Everything was good. Life in general was now good. Lorelai, Rory, and Emma were going to be okay. 


	5. Author's Note

Author's note:  
  
I know this story is choppy. I also know that usually when one twin is born, the other is too. It was just like miscarriage type thing. I am not a very good fan fic writer, so be nice if you review it. Thanks. 


End file.
